


you never met?

by hypatheticallyspeaking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, School Reunion, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/pseuds/hypatheticallyspeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy goes to Octavia's ten-year high school reunion. And Clarke is there. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never met?

Secret Relationship!Bellarke

The blonde watches him over the rim of a water-filled glass. The corners of her lips turn upwards into a sly grin when his eyes meet hers. She looks completely out of place at the ten-year high school reunion. She smiles at the jokes of her former friends, the preps and the popular kids who hadn’t done much with their lives. She fidgets with her blazer before standing up and walking away.

A tug on his arm tears his attention from the woman. “Bellamy, come on!” Octavia drags him over to her old group of friends. “You remember everyone, right?”

Of course he does. Monty and Jasper are frequent visitors to her apartment, and Miller is his partner at the police station. He recognizes a few other familiar faces: Roma, Harper, Murphy, and several delinquents who had straightened themselves out since high school.

“Octavia?”

“No way, Clarke Griffin! You dropped off the map after we were juniors in college. What’s new?”

The blonde smiles before replying, “I’m working as a professional artist. And volunteering at a children’s clinic on the weekends.”

“What, not a doctor…?”

“Nope. Art history major at your service,” Clarke fakes a curtsy, and it would be funny if she hadn’t wobbled and started to fall due to the heels she is wearing. Bellamy grabs her by the shoulders, steadying her. “Thanks.”

“And I see you’ve met my brother. Bell graduated when we were freshmen.”

“So this is the infamous Bellamy Blake,” Clarke says with a grin. She’s about to add another comment when Wells Jaha, former student council president and now-politician, calls for her across the room. She smiles and apologizes for being called away. Her gaze lingers on Bellamy for a bit longer than necessary.

Octavia must think something’s up. “You never saw her on campus? She went to Arkhaven University while you were studying there.” Octavia’s face morphs to one of surprise as Bellamy shrugs. “Shame. You two would have killed each other. That would have been hysterical.”

“Right.” He follows the woman’s blonde hair as she weaves through the crowd to meet her best friend. “I never met her at college.”

He spends the majority of the night with Miller, ignoring his comments of “Dude” and “You’re going to freak Clarke out if you keep staring like that,” as he drinks punch that is most certainly from concentrate and not mixed with alcohol. As slower music starts to play and all the couples get together, he can’t help watching the blonde on the far side of the room. Bellamy catches her eye and tilts his head ever-so-slightly towards the dance floor, hoping that she’ll pause and dance with him. After all, their collective friends are all out on the dance floor anyway.

She vanishes from his line of sight the second he moves away, and he frowns. Of course not. She has a reputation to uphold. He puts down his glass of sickeningly sweet punch on the table, but the second it’s out of his hand, a familiar hand takes its place.

“Come on, then,” she says, a smile quirking at the corner of her lips. “There’s no point in being the only ones sitting out.”

He slips his arm around her waist, leading her towards the center of the gymnasium. “As you wish,” he murmurs, mirroring the expression on her face.

The rest of the songs—the reunion only has half an hour left—are slow and cheerful, songs that _he_ remembers Octavia playing nonstop on his college breaks. He doesn’t let Clarke go throughout the rest of the day, and his face softens into a smile when her blue eyes meet his. Five minutes before the reunion is over, they walk away from the dance floor.

“You’re grinning,” she points out in a quiet whisper as she wraps her arms around him in a hug and rests her forehead on his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t I be able to dance with my girlfriend?”

“They don’t know, Bell,” she replies, “I thought we were keeping this a secret?”

“I think Miller noticed. Hell, I think even Wells noticed.”

“I’m okay with them knowing if you are,” she says, lifting her head off of his shoulder.

“Good.” He meets her eyes for a second before kissing her. “I was tired of hiding.”

“Of course,” she replies with a laugh.

A collective gasp comes from their friends, while Octavia states a loud, “Now there’s something I never thought I’d see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it. If you see any errors, let me know!


End file.
